


painful interlude

by EllaYuki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: (kind of), Allen Pov, Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Manga Spoilers, Nice Kanda Yuu, Post Chapter 226
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: a bit spoilery for chapter 226 and the current arc in general !!allen and johnny are saved by tiedoll and kanda, and finds out about what happened to timcampy.





	painful interlude

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: wrote this without having read the translations first, only the raws.

somehow, through some miracle that allen will not question, he manages to convince general tiedoll to let him leave, to let him go find the mansion.

johnny and kanda insist on going with him, of course, because they’re both stubborn idiots with a death wish as far as allen is concerned, but that’s not the most pressing matter right now.

tim isn’t answering his calls, and allen can’t even go find him because tiedoll’s carriage took them so damn far from where he’d last seen the golem.

(and why the hell did he even leave tim with kanda again?)

he’s really beginning to worry when suddenly, kanda clears his throat, trying to catch his attention. allen looks at him, ready to snap, because he really doesn’t have the patience to deal with stubborn mules right now, when he sees the somber look on kanda’s face.

‘what?’ he asks, wary but keeping his voice soft. it’s rare for kanda to make such a face (hesitant, like he’s about to deliver bad news), especially around him. he’s usually straight-forward and blunt, so for him to look even vaguely tentative immediately has allen on alert.

(somehow, he just knows it has to do with tim and why he’s currently missing. he just _knows it_.)

‘kanda? what happened?’

kanda sighs, and pulls a satchel from his belt, holds it out for allen to take. allen hesitates, afraid, dread threading around and about his bones, and when a minute has passed and he still hasn’t reached for the satchel, kanda huffs an annoyed sigh and grabs one of allen’s hands.

carefuly, almost gently, he deposits the little pouch and lets go of allen’s hand once he’s sure allen won’t drop it. ‘some creep appeared right after you and johnny left and there was something weird about him. felt like innocence.’

allen can feel his entire frame freezes on the spot at that. _damn, apocryphos_. he’d been way too close for allen’s comfort. he looks at kanda. he looks alright, there’s no sign of any struggle with that damned innocence. ( _but then again_ , a tiny voice whispers in the back of his head, the one that isn’t nea, _it’s kanda, he’d have healed already_.)

‘what happened?’ he asks, because there’s no way that bastard went away peacefully. he pulls the pouch closer, almost cradling it to his chest.

kanda runs a hand through his bangs, frustrated. ‘tim attacked him all of a sudden and then we fought. the damn bastard did something weird to my head and i blacked out. when i woke up-‘ he hesitates then, and honestly, allen wonders has to wonder who this person is and what he’s done with the real kanda, the brash one. ‘he was gone and i thought i’d sent you and johnny off.’

allen has to frown at that. apparently apocryphos’ abilities vary quite a bit, if he can mess with memories.

kanda continues, ‘apparently my healing abilities work on mind-screwing, too,’ he says, chagrined. ‘anyway, once i remembered what happened, i noticed timcampy on the ground next to me. and…’ he gestures vaguely towards the satchel that allen’s now holding to his chest in a vice-like grip.

slowly, allen opens the pouch and looks inside.

even black and crumbled to bits and very much lifeless, he can recognize tim.

tim, who’s been with allen for so long, his one constant companion since mana died.

he squeezes his eyes tightly shut and tries to push away the grief that threatens to drown him. he breathes, shaky. ‘thank you, kanda,’ he whispers, tying the satchel back up and slipping it into his inner breast pocket.

kanda makes a sound, a quiet, understanding hum. he throws a wooden chip in allen’s direction and allen has to fumble a bit to catch it. ‘this was with his remains. i guess it’s what destroyed him,’ he says, shrugging, and turns away, going to talk to general tiedoll. allen looks after him for a long moment, forever puzzled by the enigma that is kanda yuu, even now.

then he sighs again, looks up at the darkening sky and tries to push away the ache in his chest.

how will he get through this, through all of this, without tim?

he dreads to imagine.


End file.
